Une danse magique
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe à la fin du Moyen-Âge. Le roi Sherlock démontre un intérêt à une certaine alchimiste du nom de Molly. Petit one-shot. Romantique, mon cadeau de Noël.


Bonjour,

En théorie, je ne devrais pas écrire, je suis en vacances, mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, alors, je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Je n'ai pas de correcteur, ni de dictionnaire avec moi, alors, je suis désolée, si par mégarde, j'ai laissé passer des fautes de français.

L'histoire est un one-shot et Sherlock est OOC puisqu'il se retrouve dans un univers alternatif. Aussi, cette histoire est très guimauve. C'est le temps des Fêtes, alors pourquoi ne pas adoucir le personnage (rire).

Bonne lecture!

**Conte de fée – univers alternatif**

**Une danse magique**

Un roi s'ennuyait dans son beau royaume, appelons-le Sherlock. Il avait pourtant tous les ingrédients pour être heureux; une cour harmonieuse, une vie bien remplie, de l'or à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et un ami qui lui était fidèle. Malgré tout, il ressentait un manque à l'intérieur, il n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Il serait faux de dire qu'il était malheureux, mais sa vie défilait à un rythme défini d'avance. Sa route ne comportait aucun croisement, ni détour, simplement une belle ligne droite sans courbe significative. Belle certes, mais sans saveurs ni nuances. Il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner de cette voie et explorer de nouveaux horizons. Mais Sherlock était aussi craintif, autant il aurait aimé prendre la place d'un simple manant, il n'était pas prêt à lâcher sa vie faite de douceurs et de facilité. Il se contentait donc de rêver à une réalité alternative où il ne serait pas le roi, mais un homme à la défense des causes perdues, un homme qui par son pouvoir de déduction exceptionnelle pouvait résoudre des mystères datant de plusieurs années.

Dans cette réalité, il pouvait aussi sans peur montrer sa vraie personnalité, il pouvait se permettre d'être libre, de faire toutes les folies qu'il s'interdisait dans sa position de roi. Il pouvait être « lui ». Une réalité où il était convenable de courtiser la belle roturière Molly, grande alchimiste, malgré qu'elle soit une femme. Libre de faire ce qu'il avait envie sans peur du jugement ou du devoir si bien ancré en lui depuis l'enfance. Il serait simplement l'homme qu'il a toujours désiré être. Cependant, il appréhendait céder à cette envie, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'un jour il ne pourra plus se contenter de rêver et qu'il devra assouvir sa passion pour Molly.

Lors de la journée de Noël, contre l'avis de son conseiller, Sherlock, décida de contourner les conventions et invita une trentaine de scientifiques avec leurs épouses dans son palais ainsi que Molly pour y célébrer la nouvelle année avec lui. Il voulait les remercier de faire sortir son royaume de la grande noirceur du Moyen-Âge. Il les convia donc à un grand bal masqué pour cette occasion. Sachant aussi les dépenses occasionnant cette sortie, il les invita à séjourner au palais où un costume leur serait fourni avec tous les accessoires. Tous acceptèrent l'invitation, on ne refusait pas une invitation personnelle du roi.

Le soir du bal, Sherlock fit un discours des plus charmants et les invita à rejoindre la salle de bal afin de commencer les activités sans lui, car son conseiller le réclamait d'urgence. En fait, Sherlock avait la ferme intention de se déguiser et de courtiser « sa belle alchimiste ». Il avait pour but non avoué de l'épouser malgré ses origines modestes. Dans son esprit, un esprit intelligent valait mieux que les donzelles niaises de sang noble qu'on lui demandait de courtiser depuis qu'il était roi. Il avait du mal à s'en accoutumer et il avait acquis la réputation d'un misogyne de par son attitude supérieure envers elle. De plus, il avait une rumeur des plus persistantes à l'effet qu'il aimait les « garçons » à cause de sa profonde amitié avec John Watson, son médecin personnel et ami. Rumeur qui bien qu'elle soit dérangeante lui convenait parfaitement, les femmes étaient moins inclines à flirter avec lui et le laissait le plus souvent en paix. Mais ce soir, sous le couvert de l'anonymat, il avait la ferme intention de faire la cour à Molly afin qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. C'était un pari risqué, car sa belle avait découragé plus d'un homme. On la surnommait la « reine des glaces » à cause de son attitude froide envers les hommes la courtisant. Elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'un homme. Mais Sherlock avait une autre théorie, il savait qu'elle avait une âme romantique et qu'elle attendait l'homme qui ferait battre son cœur. Il avait la certitude qu'il était cet homme. Il avait tout planifié jusqu'aux moindres détails. Lorsqu'il entrera dans la salle de bal, il se présentera à Molly et l'invitera à danser avec lui « la basse danse ».

Au bal Molly rongeait son frein. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans les grandes fêtes et encore moins dans les bals costumés. Son costume d'ange était magnifique, sa robe semblait vivante. Elle épousait tous ses mouvements, elle semblait créée pour elle. En fait, Sherlock l'avait fait spécialement pour elle. Molly déambulait dans la salle de bal en saluant ici et là quelques collègues qu'elle reconnaissait. Lorsque son regard fut capturé par un homme au fond de la salle, cet homme portait un costume flamboyant de couleur rouge avec masque assorti. Il semblait représenter l'enfer, son contraire. Malgré elle, Molly ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. L'homme s'avançait vers elle, arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'inclina et l'invita à danser. Molly fit une révérence maladroite, peu habituée aux us et coutumes de la cour et accepta l'invitation. Il ne lui parla pas se contentant de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle l'accompagne sur la piste de danse. Molly leva les yeux vers lui et elle se noya dans ses yeux si bleus, si purs. Ses yeux, Molly les avaient déjà vu, il appartenait à un homme qui lui était interdit d'aimer. Elle manqua un pas de danse et recula, aussitôt arrêté par Sherlock qui la ramena fermement dans ses bras.

« Majesté, nous ne pouvons danser ensemble. Que diront vos gens, s'ils vous voient danser avec une femme du peuple ».

« Ah vous m'avez reconnu, ma Dame », dit sans étonnement Sherlock. Il trouvait que cela augurait bien.

« Vos yeux, Majesté, ils sont exceptionnels beaux », dit Molly en mettant la main sur sa bouche devant une telle audace de sa part.

« Ne soyez pas mal de me parler ainsi. D'ailleurs, j'espère que dans un avenir très très rapproché, vous me parlerez plus souvent ainsi ».

« Majesté… »

« Sherlock, pas « majesté »pour vous ».

« Impossible, je ne puis ».

« Je l'exige. Si vous vous sentez mal devant les autres, je tiens à ce que vous m'appelez Sherlock lorsque nous serons seuls », lui dit Sherlock dans un souffle.

« Seuls? Majesté. Vous vous méprenez. Je ne suis pas ce type de femme ». Molly était désappointée, le roi l'avait accosté dans le but de faire d'elle sa maitresse. Pourrait-elle refuser?, se dit-elle. Il était le roi et elle, une simple femme sans famille exerçant un métier réservé aux hommes. S'il le voulait, il pourrait s'offenser de son refus et l'enfermer dans les donjons pour hérésie. Elle s'inclina vivement, prétextant un malaise et laissa le roi en plan sur la piste de danse.

Sherlock pesta contre lui, il lui avait donné une mauvaise impression de ses intentions. Il se dépêcha de la suivre. Elle montait les escaliers quand elle sentit une main sur sa taille. Elle frissonna malgré elle, Molly savait que c'était le roi. Il la tourna vivement et la poussa doucement vers le mur en fermant l'espace entre eux.

« Vous vous méprenez, Molly. Je ne souhaite pas faire de vous ma maîtresse. J'ai trop de respect. Mon intérêt est tout autre. Je souhaite que vous soyez mon épouse ».

« Pardon Majesté, vous vous moquez de moi. Je ne peux être votre épouse, je ne suis pas de votre rang. Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi retourner à ma chambre et je partirai ».

« Je refuse. Je ne me moque pas de vous. Votre intelligence exceptionnelle m'a captivé et je ne parle pas de votre beauté. Je n'ai que faire d'une noble stupide, c'est vous que j'épouserai. »

« Majesté, ayez pitié de moi », supplia Molly.

Sherlock n'en pouvant plus, se pencha et captura ses lèvres innocentes. Elle sursauta, mais ne le repoussa pas. Molly n'avait jamais été embrassée, mais elle sut que l'homme qui l'embrassait savait y faire. Son corps se mit à trembler et elle savait que si elle restait une minute de plus dans ses bras, elle serait en danger. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de laisser partir Molly. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle était parfaite pour lui. Il la voulait maintenant. Il avait toujours su se contrôler lorsqu'il avait besoin de satisfaire ses envies sexuelles passagères avec une des nombreuses servantes du palais trop heureuses de le satisfaire. Mais avec Molly, il perdait pieds. Oui, elle avait raison, elle était en danger avec lui en ce moment, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'amener dans sa chambre et la faire sienne sans plus attendre. Il n'avait jamais eu un pareil désir pour une femme, cette urgence qu'elle lui appartienne. Difficilement, il se détacha d'elle, mais laissa sa tête contre son front afin de reprendre contenance.

« Épousez-moi Molly. À ce stade, je ne vous laisse plus le choix. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Nos esprits et nos corps se reconnaissent déjà ».

« Majesté. Qu'en est-il de l'amour? »

« L'amour?! N'ai-je pas assez prouvé de mon intérêt. Je vous ai offert d'être ma femme. »

« C'est insuffisant. Je souhaite être aimé comme n'importe quelle femme. »

« J'ai bien l'intention de vous aimer » dit Sherlock d'une voix rauque. « En fait, je ne pense qu'à vous aimer en ce moment. Molly épousez-moi et je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde ». Molly laissa passer un doux gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix chargée de passion du roi. Elle se, savait perdue. Elle l'épouserait, elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps alors elle abdiqua et acquiesça timidement. Sherlock la pris dans ses bras et scella leur accord avec un doux baiser. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement et Sherlock glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Molly, loin de reculer face à cette intrusion, Molly se rapprocha davantage. Sherlock fut heureux dans la nature passionnée de Molly, les hommes qui l'avaient surnommée la « reine des glaces » étaient tous des imbéciles. À regret, il se détacha d'elle.

« Nous nous marierons le mois prochain, je ne pourrai attendre plus longtemps. »

« Les gens parleront Sherlock, ils penseront que nous…nous… », bégaya Molly.

« Avons fait l'amour et que vous êtes enceinte? » termina Sherlock en riant.

« Mon Dieu, oui ».

« Molly, je suis le roi. De plus, je ne serai pas obligé de t'épouser si tel était le cas, noble ou pas. C'est mon privilège de prendre n'importe quelle femme. Mais c'est toi que je choisis pour partager mon royaume et personne ne peut m'empêcher de le faire. Mon peuple t'aimera, ma Molly », dit Sherlock en la tutoyant.

L'avenir de Molly s'annonçait pleine et riche. Elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis cinq ans. La vie lui souriait enfin. Elle pourra continuer à travailler ses expériences et avec la pleine collaboration de son mari. Cependant, il y avait une petite ombre au tableau, Sherlock ne croyait pas en l'amour, mais elle s'était promise de le faire changer d'avis sur ce point. Sherlock interrompit soudainement ses pensées lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sous les applaudissements des gens rassemblés dans l'église pour assister à leur mariage.

« Ma reine », dit simplement Sherlock en l'embrassant à nouveau oubliant toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui. Oui, Sherlock était heureux. Il avait conquis la femme qu'il aimait, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt de lui avouer son amour. « Oui, maintenant, je suis pleinement heureux », conclut tout haut Sherlock en regardant sa femme.


End file.
